


Sweet Like Honey(moon)

by FreshBrains



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: comment_fic, F/F, Honeymoon, Married Couple, POV Tiana, Swimming Pools, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: “My love,” Belle says, voice saccharine, “if you don’t put down that phone and come swim with me, I’m throwing it,andyou, into the ocean.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Comment_fic prompt: _Tiana/Belle, a well-deserved vacation to a place with a beautiful beach and boys who bring you drinks while you listen to the waves_.

“My love,” Belle says, voice saccharine, “if you don’t put down that phone and come swim with me, I’m throwing it, _and_ you, into the ocean.” The green-blue waters of their private infinity pool sway around her, making her look like a siren coming up to scold hardworking wives.

Tiana looks up over the tops of her sunglasses. _Busted_. “I was just checking in on Mama, making sure the menu was all set for the weekend.” She slowly lowers her phone down onto her towel, setting it face-down. She flashes Belle a blindingly white smile. “You don’t worry your pretty little head.”

Belle laughs from where she’s resting against the lip of the pool, her chin on her hands. She’s perfectly beautiful and sun-kissed, her brunette waves frizzy from saltwater, freckles broken out across her nose. “You never even looked at my bikini when I came out of the cabana,” she mock-pouts, beckoning towards Tiana.

“Now you’re just not playing fair,” Tiana says. She sheds the green sarong she wore around her hips and makes her way to the pool, carefully dodging the stacks of paperback books Belle had already devoured on their vacation. “Is it the gold one? Please say it’s the gold one.”

Belle pushes off from the poolside, revealing a shimmery yellow-gold bandeau top pushing her sun-tanned breasts up. She rises slightly from the water, skin slick and perfect. “Good guess.” Across their small villa, a group of tourists paddle out into the surf, enjoying the last hour of perfect tide. The air smells like coconut and pineapple; Tiana is already thinking of ways to bake their honeymoon into a new recipe.

Laughing, Tiana lowers herself into the pool, careful not to spill the pink Cosmopolitan the cabana boy just dropped off. She can’t remember the last time she’s been served _anything_ , the last time someone doted on _her_. She was more than happy to take care of everyone around her. “Thank you, baby,” she murmurs, setting the cocktail down on the pool’s edge and draping her arms around Belle’s shoulders.

Belle crinkles her nose. “For what, _ma cherie_?”

“Everything,” Tiana sighs, melting into her wife’s embrace. “For believing in me. For helping me every step of the way.” Only three years ago, Belle was a transplant from northeastern France, seeking a French-speaking community in the states where her knack for industrial design came in handy. It just so happened that Tiana’s Place, while excelling in the food and drink department, desperately needed a remodeling.

Belle was everything Tiana never knew she wanted.

“You gave me a home,” Belle says simply, kissing Tiana lightly on the lips, tasting of salt and sun. “You _are_ my home.” She kisses Tiana again and again as they float in the pool, the sun going down behind them. “You always take care of me, so I want to do the same for you. Forever.”

“It’s a deal,” Tiana says softly, content to hold her wife close, their hearts beating in time.


End file.
